


I'll Be Back

by RJLupin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter, Broadway, Comedy, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Death Eaters, Filk, Gen, Harry Potter References, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Horcruxes, Inspired by Music, Musical References, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), POV Voldemort, Parody, Post-Goblet of Fire, Prophecy, Second War with Voldemort, Singing, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort wants Harry Potter to know this feud between them isn't over, because he will be back to win it and finish it all. A song filk parody to "You'll Be Back" from Lin-Manuel Miranda's musical Hamilton.</p><p>I'll be back<br/>Wait and see<br/>Harry Potter, you belong to me<br/>I'll be back<br/>No surprise<br/>You were there the night my second rise</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Back

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll Be Back" filked to "You'll Be Back" from Lin-Manuel Miranda's musical Hamilton. Originally filked 2016.
> 
> Set sometime around the beginning of Deathly Hallows, as I've got a vague outline at filking the rest of the musical to be about Harry Potter.  
> Also, this filking sticks more closely to the original lyrics which is something I don't normally do, but I thought I'd try it out as a guideline for doing the other songs.

**VOLDEMORT** :  
You say  
The diff'rence between us is you've something worth fighting for  
You cry  
That one day I'll be gone as you raise up your wand to the sky  
  
Why so sure?  
Remember I always have my ways of seizing controls  
Now my ego is sore  
Within me I still feel a vict'ry in my souls  
  
I'll be back  
Wait and see  
Harry Potter, you belong to me  
I'll be back  
No surprise  
You were there the night my second rise  
One will live  
One will die  
There's not room enough for you and I  
There's nowhere you can hide  
I will send the best of my Death Eaters  
And you'll be The Boy Who Died  
  
Da da da da dahh!  
Da da da da dieee ya da  
Da da da da dahhh da da  
Da da da da dahhh!  
Da da da da dieee ya da  
Da da da da dahhhh!  
  
You say I have no power cause I don't know love  
But you're the foe each hour that I think of  
  
So bow on my arrival  
Cause you're my favorite rival  
My true, unrivaled rival  
With you, our feud's archival  
Forever and ever  
And ever and ever and ever...  
  
I'll be back  
Like before  
I will fight and win this Wizard War  
For the blood, pure as sin  
We'll all hug and be in Slytherin  
  
When you're gone  
Be assured  
Everyone will love their new Dark Lord  
  
Cause if I am denied  
I will kill their friends and family  
Just like you, The Boy Who Died  
  
Da da da da dah!  
Da da da da dieee ya da!  
Da da da da dahhh da da  
Da da da da dahhh  
Da da da da da dieeee ya da  
Da da da da  
Everybody!  
Da da da da dah!  
Da da da da da dieeee ya da  
Da da da da dieee ya da  
Da da da da dahhh  
Da da da da da dieee ya da  
Da da da da da dieeee ya dahhhhh!


End file.
